


Stay

by wordywarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: For: @nastybuckybarnes  Nasty 2 K Writing ChallengePrompt: “Stay here tonight.”Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Female Reader





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For: @nastybuckybarnes Nasty 2 K Writing Challenge  
Prompt: “Stay here tonight.”  
Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Female Reader

“You _bastard_. You rat _fucking_ bastard!”

Bucky pressed his lips together in an effort to hide his grin, “Aw, what’s the matter, darlin’?”

“Don’t you _darlin’_ me!” she snarled. “Where are they?”

He watched with great amusement as Y/N stomped around his studio apartment. Even with a crass mouth and a wicked temper, she was still respectful of his things.

Couch cushions lifted, but put right back. Jeans turned upside down, shaken, and when found empty, carefully folded, and set on the coffee table. Leather jacket searched and then, draped back over the chair. Motorcycle helmet inspected and returned right where he’d left it. 

“Damn it, Buck,” she bit out as she headed toward the bathroom.

Without shame, he leaned forward, and observed as she bent over to search under the sink. The view was just as stirring as her anger and Bucky immediately wanted her _again_.

“Are these what you’re looking for?” he drawled.

She rushed out of the bathroom only to halt and put her hands on her hips. Her panties – the ones he’d shredded – dangled precariously from his pinky. Bucky knew all too well they weren’t what she was after, but _whew,_ did he enjoy the way her eyes burned. 

“You know I don’t _need_ those!” Y/N hissed as she scurried to the kitchenette. “You took my keys and hid them somewhere; I know you did!”

Cabinets. Fridge. Even the coffee pot. Still, no dice.

Bucky settled back against the pillows and smirked, “Did you check your purse?”

“You saw me check it.”

“How about your coat?”

“It’s the first place I looked.”

“What about your _other_ coat?”

Y/N turned and glared at him, “Hey, I have an idea! Instead of laying there, how about you get your ass up outta the bed, and help me find them?”

“But if I do that, I can’t enjoy the show,” he quipped. “And darlin’, I _am_ enjoying it. _Immensely_.”

A huff and a middle finger by way of response, followed by a retrieval of her sweater and jeans. He made sure to convey his disappointment at her getting dressed, but Y/N had no sympathy for him.

“Alright,” she barked as she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “Move it.”

Bucky made sure the keys were tightly hidden in his palm before he tossed back the sheet back. He also made sure to climb out of the bed slowly and step into her personal space, and he knew right away Y/N didn’t _dislike_ the view or his closeness. Dilated pupils; subtle inhalation of breath; delicate throat clearing; pulse kicked up a notch…

It had been like that between them from the moment they met and it hadn’t faded.

After Stark’s death and having to say goodbye to Steve, he made a vow to himself: no more hiding and no more wishing things could be different. He’d been given yet another chance at life and he refused to waste it.

Having a support system and a purpose beyond fighting allowed him to finally be himself. He worked with Sam, had routine visits with Shuri, volunteered when time allowed, and took care of his physical and mental well-being. Casual and social situations were still difficult, but he managed because he set boundaries and personal limitations. After two years of hard, internal work, he’d finally felt comfortable enough in his own skin to go on a date with someone.

Y/N had not been that date. In fact, their meeting had been an accident.

Bucky had knocked on the wrong door.

He remembered being so nervous, he’d crushed the flowers, and had gotten distracted trying to fix them. Absent-minded as he’d been, he hadn’t double checked the apartment number; he realized his mistake only after the door had swung open, but one look at Y/N was all it had taken…

Smoky laugh and paint-smeared cheeks. Bare legs and a t-shirt that said, _“Best. Art. Restorer. Ever.” _ Warmth and mischief in her eyes. She remarked he was stunning, but had, unfortunately, called on the wrong gal. She’d laughed again, said, _“Good luck – you’ll need it,”_ and shut the door in his face. 

Bucky had been a gentleman and gone on the _actual_ date, but learned in the first ten minutes why Y/N had wished him luck. His date talked incessantly about her ex-fiancé, asked no less than a half-dozen times whether or not he wanted to get married and have kids, and wondered aloud, as she wept, if he was the type of man who could keep a promise.

He recalled walking her to the building; awkward departure on the sidewalk; no false promises to meet again. As soon as his date disappeared behind the front door, Y/N called down to him from her apartment window, asked if they’d picked out a china pattern, and then, invited him up for a drink.

It had been almost a year since Bucky had climbed that rickety fire escape, and it had been the best damn decision he’d made in a long, long time… 

A wayward pillow upside the head jolted him out of his reminiscing.

It also startled Bucky enough that he accidentally dropped Y/N’s keys. 

They clinked and clattered on the hardwood floor and fell right beside his bare toes. He knew she heard, because he watched Y/N slowly stand tall from her half-bent position over the mattress, and clench her fists down at her sides.

“They were in your hand the entire time, weren’t they?”

“Maybe.”

“I searched for twenty minutes.”

“You did.”

“Care to explain yourself?”

He placed his hands on her hips and stepped in closer. The oversized, well-worn sweater she’d put back on hung off her shoulder, and left more than enough room for Bucky to press a soft kiss to the crook of her neck.

“I don’t want you to go,” he murmured against her skin. “Because if you go, you’ll start fixin’ up that new piece the gallery sent you, and I won’t see you for a billion years.”

“Such theatrics,” Y/N sighed dramatically. “Did ever think it might easier to just _ask_ me to stay?”

Bucky took her earlobe between his teeth and bit down gently, “Where’s the fun in that?”

She scoffed, reached back with her hands, and gave his sides a series of pokes just light enough to tickle, and it forced him to release her. Y/N was quick and snatched the keys up off the floor, but she wasn’t fast enough to escape him completely. A lot of giggling, cursing, and playful tussling occurred before Bucky pushed her face down onto the bed, and smothered her with his weight.

“Gimme the keys, darlin’,” Bucky chuckled as he pried her fingers open. “Give ‘em up so I can go hide ‘em someplace better.”

“No, no, nooooo!” she squealed. “You’re cheating! Use of the bionic arm is CHEAAAATING!”

“I like to think of it more as a tactical advantage.”

“_Fuck _you, you _fucking_ fuck!”

They both roared with laughter, and when the keys were wrested from her hand, he crowed in triumph, and threw them far away from the bed. Even in defeat, Y/N still fought, and it wasn’t until she was on her back, sweating and panting beneath him, that she finally stopped struggling.

Bucky didn’t waste any time giving Y/N her consolation prize. The ardent kiss he pressed to her parted lips coaxed out a soft moan and made her pliant. Her jeans and sweater went back on the floor where they belonged, and he dedicated himself to giving her ample reward her for such a valiant effort before he hitched her leg around his waist, and sank in to the hilt.

Y/N let out a sharp cry of pleasure and dug her nails into his back, “_Bucky_…” 

“Mmm, see?” he rasped in her ear as he rolled and grinded his hips. “Isn’t this better?”

“I don’t know – you tell me.”

As she squeezed and fluttered around him, Bucky let his low growl be answer enough. He allowed himself to be consumed; to give in to that rapacious rapture; to take and be taken. When Y/N cried out her bliss, he willingly followed her into delirium.

“Just ask me,” she breathed against his mouth. “Just _tell_ me.”

“Please, stay,” he half-demanded, half-begged. **_“Stay here tonight.”_**

Y/N nodded smiled against his lips, “Alright, then. I’ll stay…” 


End file.
